Return of the Living Dead, Final Night of Terror
by Agent R
Summary: A bunch of teenagers, on the first day of the job at an undercover medical research center come across tanks of zombies and 245 Trioxin, and intend to end the reign of terror the zombies have had, please r&r.
1. Default Chapter

Return of the Living Dead, the Final Night of Terror  
  
"1985, the UNEEDA supply warehouse, where the first batch of bodies had been kept for 16 years were unleashed in Virginia, and they came to realize they couldn't kill them, resulting in 20 square blocks being blown up by a nuclear missile. 1988, the same fate awaited a whole town, when the dead arose from the grave yard, however, this time, they were fortunate enough to escape with their lives in tact. Then in 1993, they came again, this time, their reanimation was the cause of the army, instead of their demise. What does that tell you?" Steve Kexler asked.  
  
"Simple, no matter what the government or the army does, you can never really get rid of all these things," Brian Winslow answered.  
  
Mr. Kexler has just recently hired Brian, as well as a few others, for a job that he explained would change their lives forever. He opened a medical research asylum over by the shore, where they did work on medical mysteries on the living and dead an all that sort. Being miles away from anyone, no one knew of the work they did, good thing too, otherwise the government would be running them into the ground and maximum security jail.  
  
"Yeah, apparently, the army screwed the whole thing, and they keep bringing those things back for another round," Sly Richardson added.  
  
"Correct, until now," Steve said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Brian asked.  
  
"Well, up until a few weeks ago, the army had come across nine more containers of that 245 Trioxin chemical WITH four bodies in them. They planned to move the tanks over to the Badlands, where there are no people, no towns, no one within miles, so, no way to get loose," Steve explained.  
  
"Until there was a wrench thrown in their plan," Judy De' Caprio insinuated.  
  
"Yes, once more, a typical army screw up, the bodies were delivered here last May, I've kept them on the absolute bottom floor of this building until I've decided what to do with them," Steve said.  
  
"What's that sir?" Brian asked.  
  
"I decided that since the army was stupid enough to make a chemical bring them to life, I'm going to find a way to reverse the effect," Steve explained.  
  
"How will we do that?" Judy asked.  
  
Steve took a small air-tight bottle out of his pocket.   
  
"In this bottle, is a dab of 245 Trioxin, I can view it under a microscope and find out what's in it, and find out what chemicals will reverse the effect," he said.  
  
"But sir, how are you going to be able to release that without turning yourself into a zombie?" Sly asked.  
  
"Simple, I'm going to put it down on this table, set the timer for enough time for us to get out of the building, when the timer goes off, the laser will shatter the bottle, and the chemicals will spill on the slide, and then, by the time the chemicals finish going through the buidling, I'll come back and start my research," Steve said.  
  
"Sounds simple enough," Brian said.  
  
"Yeah, but who'd want to do it?" Judy asked, "No one in their right mind would even go near that crap."  
  
"Hey, where're those other two new recuits...Thompson and Manson?" Sly asked.  
  
"Those two are always slouching off, I'd fire them right away if it wasn't their first day working here...Now, I think 30 minutes should give us enough time to get out of here, from outside, with those things locked up in the tanks and the air vents blocked with cement, there shouldn't be any trouble, now let's go," Steve said.  
  
Steve started the timer and they rushed out of the building, that is, they thought everyone had made it out.  
  
Henry Manson stepped out of the storage room and looked around.  
  
"Hey Luke, they're gone!" he called.  
  
Luke Thompson stepped out and looked around.  
  
"Well, let's head down to the basement, we've gotta bring up some more embalming fluid," Luke said.  
  
"Wait a minute, aren't you forgetting something?" Henry asked.  
  
"What?" Luke asked.  
  
"You forgot to zip up Sleeping Beauty," Henry pointed to the cadaver on the operating table.  
  
"Ah leave her, she's not going anywhere, besides, who's gonna tell we left her out to catch cold? Her?" Luke laughed.  
  
The basement was 5 floors down, and with only stairs to head up and down on, it took some time before they reached the basement, by the time they got the door opened, the timer had only 8 minutes left.  
  
"Where're the lights?" Henry asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'll look," Luke replied.  
  
As Henry waited in the dark, he heard the sound of glass crashing.  
  
"Luke, what the hell's going on in there?" Henry asked.  
  
"I don't know," Luke replied.  
  
Luke finally found the lights and turned them on.  
  
"Oh, it's a tank in the corner, there's some kind of green gas coming out of it...hey, there's a number for the army on the side......WHAT THE HELL!"  
  
Henry ran into the next room and saw a slimy, yellow, partially decayed body in the busted tank, Luke had apparently walked into it, making only a slight bust in the glass, leading to a very light stream of 245 Trioxin, on the other side of the room.  
  
"Oh my God, what is that?" Luke asked.  
  
"I don't know! You moron, you really screwed it this time, come on!" Henry yanked on his shirt.  
  
"Where we going?" Luke asked.  
  
"We're going to get the hell out of here, that's where we're going!" Henry replied.  
  
As they started up, the stairs on the 1st floor broke, knocking them down, at that exact time, the bottle shattered on the lab table, and the chemical released, knocking them out. As the gas seeped throughout the building, there became a great disturbance from the dead...Body bags were shaking, coffins were rattling, and as for 'Sleeping Beauty', she slowly finished unzipping herself...  
  
To be continued. 


	2. Final Night of Terror Pt 2

Return of the Living Dead Pt 5  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Judy!" Brian called.  
  
"What is it?" Judy replied.  
  
"Where's Leo and Henry? I haven't seen them since we left the building this afternoon," Brian said.  
  
"The chickens must've ran out before we did," Judy said, "cuz I sure as hell didn't see them when we left."  
  
"Maybe that Trioxin 245 got them and they're turning into the brain hungry zombies just like the 36 of them back in the basement," Sly laughed.  
  
"Or maybe they let the zombies out," Brian added.  
  
"Give me a break, those two couldn't run water with their hands tied to the faucet, you think they're going to unleash an army of darkness on this town? Besides, if those zombies did bite them, they'd probably have all the blood in their bodies spew out from posioning, those two morons are capable of doing that," Judy said.  
  
"Well, did you talk to Steve?" Brian asked.  
  
"No offense Brian, but I'm not going to talk to that faggot anymore than I absolutely have to," Judy said.  
  
"Hey Sly, how do you think they got 4 bodies into each tank?" Brian asked.  
  
"Don't know, they must be either really big tanks or very skinny zombies," Sly said.  
  
"Enough of this reanimated talk, let's get out of here," Judy said.  
  
*******************  
  
35 miles off the road, was a beat up Cadillac with 7 teenagers in it, all rowdy, drunk and capable of anyhing.  
  
"So where we heading tonight?" Richie asked.  
  
"How about that bar over on Lakeshore Drive?" Allison asked.  
  
"Na, they got new officers in with sharp eye for fake ID," Sluz said.  
  
"Well, how about we pants someone and dump 'em off in the cemetery?" Tony asked.  
  
"Oh no, the neighbors said they'd shoot us if they caught us trespassing into the cemetery again," Sluz replied.  
  
"So what the hell we supposed to do? Stay at home and listen to our folks' arteries harden?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"We can always go down to the frat house and mingle with the drunks," Allison suggested.  
  
"Can't do that either, they got wanted posters of us put up in that part of town," Richie said.  
  
"How about a movie? I hear there's going to be a new Slasher film at the T-Rex FX House," Bev suggested.  
  
"Can't do that either," Sluz said.  
  
"Why? They got wanted posters of us down there too?" Allison asked.  
  
"No, just our pictures at the box office," Sluz replied.  
  
"We can head over to the shore and see what kind of morons got drunk and washed up on shore, maybe we'll recognize someone we know," Allison suggested.  
  
"Anymore, that sounds like the only place that we CAN go," Snake said.  
  
"Allright, what time?" Jimmy asked.  
  
"What do you mean what time? We can go over there now, it's not like anybody will miss us," Sluz said.  
  
"He's got a point, Jimmy, floor it," Snake said.  
  
Jimmy stomped on the gas, and they took off speeding at 50 mph.  
  
"So what time should we get there?" Bev asked.  
  
"Let's see, we're 30 miles off the main road, and on the main road it's 40 miles to the shore, that means," Sluz started.  
  
"That means we'll get there in an hour," Jimmy said, speeding up to 70 mph.  
  
**********************  
  
"I just don't see why you want to go back tonight, Judy," Brian said.  
  
"I told you, I lost my watch, I want to go back and get it tonight," Judy replied.  
  
"How do you even know you left it at the building?" Sly asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" Judy asked.  
  
"I mean we've covered 2 miles on foot, you could've lost it along the way," Sly answered.  
  
"Good point," Judy said, bending down.  
  
"Well, no sense in only one of us looking," Sly said.  
  
"Yeah, we might as well all see what we can find in this hellish place," Brian said.  
  
"What's the watch look like, Judy?" Sly asked.  
  
"It's electronic with a blue frame and a black strap, it has a light, a timer, and a stopwatch in it, the timer should be set to go off anytime soon, so we should be able to hear it," Judy answered.  
  
"Well, let's not waste any time, it's going to be getting dark soon," Sly said.  
  
"Yeah," Brian added.  
  
**************************  
  
Henry slowly opened his eyes when he heard something that increased the pounding of his headache, he got up and looked around, but he couldn't find out what was making the noise. That was when he was Leo was on the next step down, still knocked out.  
  
"Leo...hey...hey Leo, wake up," he shook him.  
  
"What is it?" Leo asked.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yeah, it sounds like an alarm," Leo replied.  
  
"An alarm? What the hell would an alarm be doing in a place like this?" Henry asked.  
  
"I don't know....Henry, I don't know about you but I'm feeling sick," Leo said.  
  
"Way ahead of you, Leo," Henry pulled himself up a few steps, "I feel like I could throw up."  
  
"Way ahead of you, I already did," Leo responded.  
  
"L....Leo," Henry groaned.  
  
"What?" Leo asked.  
  
"How's your head?" Henry asked.  
  
"Pounding....yours?" Leo asked.  
  
"Horrible, feel like it's gonna cave in," Henry replied.  
  
"Shhhhhhhhhhh....did you hear that?" Leo asked.  
  
"Hear what?" Henry asked.  
  
"It sounds like a door opening, a large heavy, metal door," Leo said.  
  
"That's ridiculous, the only metal doors that open or close at this time of the day are....are....hey what time is it?" Henry asked.  
  
"Judy's watch says 6:45," Leo said.  
  
"Judy's....that's where the alarm came from?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yep, she must've dropped it," Leo replied.  
  
"Wait a minute, 6:45? Leo, we've been here for over an hour! What happened?" Henry asked.  
  
"I don't know, all I remember was us going up the stairs, and then this green stuff came through the vents," Leo said.  
  
"The vents?" Henry asked.  
  
"Yeah, the vents on this floor aren't blocked," Leo replied.  
  
Henry turned his head as he heard what sounded like someone....or something trying to get out.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Henry asked.  
  
"I don't know, what floor is it on?" Leo asked.  
  
"Sounds like the next floor up, come on," Henry said.  
  
They headed up to the next floor and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw something banging on the doors to the freezer.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Leo asked.  
  
"It has to be one of the cadavers, but what's it doing up?" Henry asked.  
  
"You son of a bitch! It's that stuff from the basement, it's all over everything! It's bringing the dead back to life!" Leo exploded.  
  
"Son of a.....we've gotta barracade the doors so it doesn't get out, come on!" Henry said.  
  
*********************  
  
"Steve."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Where're you going?"  
  
"Where am I going? I got a call from Leo and Henry at work, they said they need me to come down right away, I'll be back later, Edna," Steve said.  
  
Steve started up his Buick and took off, he wondered what Leo and Henry could be doing down there at 7 o' clock at night.  
  
*******************  
  
"Judy, I don't see your watch anywhere, it must be in the building otherwise we would've heard it go off," Sly said.  
  
"Shoot, well, let's go," Judy said.  
  
They turned around when they heard a noise from behind, up came everyone in the Cadillac, Jimmy stopped the car when he saw the people in front of them.  
  
"What do you guys want?" Brian asked.  
  
"What the hell is this? A toll booth? We want through, sergeant," Jimmy said.  
  
"You work around here?" Sly asked.  
  
"What're you talking about? We came up here to crash," Sluz said.  
  
"Yeah, ain't no place in town we can go," Snake added.  
  
"So we came up here for a good time," Tony said.  
  
"This is private property," Judy told them.  
  
"Yeah, if it's so private, what're you doing here, Cyndi Lauper?" Snake laughed.  
  
"We happen to work here," Brian said.  
  
"Where?" Allison asked.  
  
"Up at that building there," Sly pointed.  
  
"Hell, what do you do up there?" Snake asked.  
  
"Medical work, we....hey, who's that coming up here?" Brian said.  
  
Everyone turned around to see Steve stop his car and get out.  
  
"What the hell is this? A block party? What's going on here?" Steve asked.  
  
"We just met, this is Sluz, Snake, Tony, Jimmy, Bev, and Richie," Allison jumped out of the Cadillac.  
  
"And who are you?" Steve asked.  
  
"That's our friend, Allison, we' just getting acquainted with these fruit loops, who're you?" Tony asked.  
  
"I'm Steve Kexler, I'm these three's employer, what're you guys still doing here?"   
  
"Judy lost her watch and we thought she might have dropped it back at the building, what're you doing here?" Sly asked.  
  
"I got a call from Leo and Henry, they said I had to come back to the building, do you know when they got in? Just recently or something?" Steve asked.  
  
"Come back? We never saw them leave," Judy said.  
  
"Yeah, we thought they took off before us," SLy said.  
  
"And we would've seen someone come this way," Allison said.  
  
"Shit!" Steve said.  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"Those morons must've stayed in there when the chemicals set off, bloody hell!" Steve said.  
  
"What chemicals? What's going on?" Snake asked.  
  
"We do illegal work in medicine, we got a shipment of live cadavers and this chemical Trioxin 245 that reanimates them, and if you breathe it, you turn into a zombie too," Judy said.  
  
"Well what the hell we waiting for? We gotta get up there!" Snake said.  
  
"Yeah and fast!" Sluz said.  
  
"How?" Judy asked.  
  
"How? Bev, you, Richie and Tony ride with Steve, you three come with us, we've gotta get up there fast!" Snake said.  
  
"You got that right," Steve said.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
